mucfandomcom-20200215-history
James Stalker
Lionel "James" Stalker, also known as the Boss is a central character and the main enemy in Manhunt. Info The twisted mastermind behind the whole scenario, the Boss communicates to James Earl Cash through an earpiece until Cash tries to kill the White Rabbit. He tells Cash where to go and sometimes gives special instructions on murdering certain gangs. Biography Life until 2006 James Stalker was once a successful Hollywood film director until his movies started to suck badly and his career was finished, before moving to West Virginia and going insane and being send to Dixmor Asylum for mistaking real life with movies and serius raping. He begun filming underground pornography and homosexual films in the prison, which he sold to certain Japanese businessmen. He escaped the Asylum in 2006 and his new found success made him very rich, allowing him to open a company named Villain Video Enterprises and begun hiring people to help him, like Mr. Happy, Jax Briggs and soon hired a group of inmates known as the Smileys as his personal fav gang. He even found those responsible for his previous failure and got his revenge by adding them into his horror movies where they were all killed. Stalker begun paying off the WVPD police commissioner Bill Starkweather, allowing him to control the city and all the gangs participating in his horror films took over the streets. At some point he purchased a mansion, which was designed by the Las Vegas Planning Department and built in Virginia Hills. With all this power Stalker then remained isolated in his mansion, watching everything through security cameras and paying people to do all the work. Events of the film At some point, Daniel Lamb's girlfriend a reporter discovered Stalker's horror film ring and begun gathering evidence against him and also called his film "Gay ass film". Meanwhile Stalker found out about James Earl Cash and decided to make a movie starring him, so he bribes the police and asylum inmates to save him from death row. Cash is given an earpiece so Boss can talk to him and he instructs him to kill many gang members, while Stalker watches, enjoys, and films it through security cameras. He also has many parts of the city blocked off by electric fences which he can open once Cash has completed a scene. He has the S.W.A.T take Cash to each location and Jax organize the gangs. He soon has Cash's family kidnapped, for Cash to save. Once he does, Stalker has his family members killed anyway and shows the footage to Cash. Nearing the end of the film, Cash is set to die but fights back and escapes. Stalker quickly informs Jaxson to stop him but fails and is killed. He then has Starkweather send police after Cash and Daniel Lamb. Cash soon breaks into Stalker's Estate and kills all the Swat guards. Cash then enters Stalker's office and Stalker attempts to defend himself with a Tommy Gun, but fails and is killed by Cash with a chainsaw. Quotes *''"What are you waiting for? Are you scared of this f***ing white boys?"'' *''"Execute the s**thead!"'' *''"Look, what the f**k!? This isn't "Rock It Science" show, you f***ing morons, go and f***ing kill somebody!"'' *''"Are you really trying my f***ing patience!!? MOVE IT NOW!!!"'' *''"Ice that f***ing chump!"'' *''"Slaughter the f***ing pig!"'' *''"Oh God, Lamb, work me up!"'' *''"Oh God, Lamb, oh God, Yes, yeah, yeah! I'd had an accident. You got my respect, you regretable Outworld psycho."'' *''"Slaughter EVERYTHING that moves around you, you f***ing idiots!"'' *''"These streets are being patrolled by gangs, as far as your consired - they're a f***ing meat."'' *''"These guys call themselfs The Masks, but no one of that should bother you."'' *''"Each gang has their... well, let's just call it their "thing" okay?"'' *''"Goddamned Skinz! Won't respect nothing!"'' *''"We lost him, just shut the f**k up and go after him, that's what your getting paid for."'' *''"You're nothing without me Cash, nothing! So, f**k you, Cash! F**K YOU, YOU F***ING IDIOT!"'' *''"Watch what you're doing with that f***ing thing!"'' *''"Man, I love "F**k" movie."'' Personality and traits Stalker appears very impatient and shows no regard towards anyone's death. He gets very excited when Cash kills anyone and annoyed when Cash waits around too long. Dialogue at certain points indicate that he is possibly jerking off to Cash's murder spree, though as the film progresses, stealthy fatalities begin to lose their effectiveness in that regard for the Boss, and that effectiveness is instead brought on by fire fights. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist and being heard throughout the game, he is only seen in person during the final mission, Deliverance. *In Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition civilians from West Virginia can be heard conversing on rare occasions about someone named James Stalker. *Moses Rannt is known to be a big fan of his films. *Before he was a film producer and sended to Asylum, he was known for serial rapism and stalking, like his surname "stalker". *He's the third most swearing guy on Wikia. Second is Ronnie Tosca and first is Tony Montana. Death scene Stalker's Death Manhunt35.gif|"You're nothing without me, Cash! NOTHING! So f*ck you , Cash! F*CK YOU! YOU F*CKING IDIOT!!!" Gallery James_on_a_meetin'.jpg|James playing Happy Wheels. Stalker_WWE.png|Stalker in a boxing ring. James.jpg| Stalker's_face.png|"You can bring him down? This Stalker?" Stalker_filming.png|James filming. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Americans Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Directors Category:Rich People Category:Shits Category:Old Farts Category:Austrians